Goodbye my ALmost lover
by Beauty.and.the.Vampire
Summary: SUmmary inside. Please just read and review. IM not a good writer, so i know it sucks but still.


**Goodbye My Almost Lover**

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You brushed by me in the hallway, your fingers traced down my arm as you passed. I went to the place where we used to go. The place we found together. The place where roses and lilies and daisies kept us from the world. Away from the judgeful eyes and evil rumors. The place where it was just you and I.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

You would sing in my ear, to keep the anger away. You knew what you were doing to me. You should be killed for it. Torturing me, taunting me. You just couldn't help yourself. You loved me, I could see it in your eyes. You loved her too, and you couldn't leave her. The look on your face, when the better half of you, the part that wanted me, gave in, it was the sweetest sadness. You just couldn't help yourself.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

I let you have her. I gave into you, and gave you love. But now, now I have to stop. Because sooner or later, she would have found out. What would you do then? Sooner or later, my heart would have evaporated entirely, the way it had been gradually doing since we started the charade. You are the Playmaker, she is the good Girl. I am the Princess. And Princess' only exist in fairy tales. So therefore, Happy endings, just don't exist for me. Therefore, I must go.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Don't try to stop me now, we'll both be better off. As soon as I dive from here, everyone will be better off. You won't have to live with it anymore, the aching inside that makes you hate yourself. You won't have to lie to her anymore, or feel the pain of loving two people. You can have her, the happy ending is all yours, my love.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do._

Everyone will be happy. Take her to the spot. Love her. Marry her. You won't have to resent me. You won't have to end up hating me, because you just cant help loving me. Once I'm gone, you wont have to.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

You won't feel bad for the stolen kisses, I've taken them with me, and I'll never tell a soul. I'll wait for you forever but I cannot stay here.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

I won't ever forget. But I can no longer live knowing I'm just one less thing than she is. To live with the fact, you love us both, but you'll always choose her. You can just have her. This is for you, my love.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Do not cry. I will now live forever in our place. Never having to turn it off, and pretend to hate you. Never having to put on a façade everyday. pretending not to love you. Where I am, I can dwell on our kisses, and playful dancing in the rain.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I Put this note on our bench, in an envelope sealed with a kiss. Telling you how much I will always love you. I see you pick it up, and read it. The look on your face does that thing to my heart. The thing that felt like a piano being dropped, my lungs being drowned, my heart stopping. You realize what I've done. And run to your car, to chase after time. Time that's already been spent.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind_

Im sorry, its already done. I love you so damn much. But I just won't let you go. Can't let you walk right out of my life. I've lost you once before and I wont lose you again. This time I will be waiting just like I was back then. Don't grieve and be a coward. Don't choose the road I have. Keep living in my memory, and be with me once again. Eternity is forever, I promised it to you, long ago. But now, you ust remember to never let me go.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

I see you run to the place, I stood two hours ago. A mere two hours late love, Its not my place to boast. I'm gone, and see the light now, now that I've seen you cry. I don't mean to be cruel now, but I must go. One step closer to the doors, of heaven with open arms. I'll wait for you forever. Just come back to me one day far from now. I love you. Troy Bolton, do not choose me, that time will come later. Have your happy ending. And then, after the ever after comes. and the story ends. Then, you can love me without grief. I'll always be here. With you. I love you. I love you more than life. You mean more to me than the oxygen in my lungs could ever mean. This was the right choise. I love you. I love you. I've always loved you Troy.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

**Sharpay Alexis Victoria Evans.**

**May your soul sing to the angels in Heaven.**

**Beloved Daughter, and Sister.**

**1990-2008**

* * *

Okay so it didnt make much sense, but i love this song which all credit goes to A Fine Frenzy, and i dont own HSM either. But to explain this. Really. its about Troy and SHarpay. In which the two have an affair to remember, they both love each other but troy is still with gaby. because he loves both. Sharpay, though, knows how much pain he is in. and cant live with the fact he is in pain because he loves them both. she gives her life, so he can spend his life with gaby, and not feel guilty for loving sharpay. She is telling him she loves him, and that now he doesnt have to choose. he can have gaby, and when he joins her in heaven. She will be waiting. its morbid as crap but still. please review. even if you didnt like it. my writing sucks, i just had a whim to write this.


End file.
